


Link vs a Vampire

by Silent_Soul_Ken



Category: The Legend of Zelda: The Ocarina of Time
Genre: Body Expansion, Breast Expansion, Butt Expansion, Cum Inflation, Dick Growth, Domination, F/M, Romance, Shota, big penis, bloodsucking, mild violence, romantic feelings, vampire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-16 16:09:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28709478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silent_Soul_Ken/pseuds/Silent_Soul_Ken
Summary: Link is in Kakariko village as night comes he looks for a place to sleep and is assaulted by a strange individual, with pale skin, red eyes, and jet black hair! Who is this individual and why is she so horny?
Relationships: Link/Original Character(s)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 14





	Link vs a Vampire

**Author's Note:**

> This is a pretty old story I made, it was about 2 years ago, so grammar, punctuation and what not might not be the best nor is the flow. I don't really have any intention of continuing this. Sorry but not really interested in doing so I got other stuff to work on. I hope you enjoy this story!

Link sighed as he watched the sun go down, as he sat on the roof of a house in Kakariko village. He looked at his hand; the small immature hand of a boy. It was hard to believe that within the past few months he'd gone 7 years into the future to fight a power mad bandit, defeat said bandit, and then come back to be a boy again. He clenched the hand into a fist as his feelings stirred at the thought. He was somewhat miffed that he couldn’t have stayed an adult. He was so much, stronger, faster, and taller! He smiled as he remembered dwarfing Malon, who dwarfed him as a child. Though the difference was only by a few centimeters, the youth yawned as the sun fell and the moon began to rise. As it did a wolf howled signaling it was officially night time. “Well better go find somewhere to sleep.” He muttered and he got up to get off the roof.

As the boy went to find a place to go to sleep, from the village graveyard a girl emerged from the entrance. She looked around and licked her lips as her eyes set on a woman with red hair and generous curves. Her lips parted slightly to reveal her enlarged canines and gave a slight hiss.

But before that let’s go back about 10 minutes earlier, within the tombs of Kakariko graveyard; in particular the tomb of the royal family. Most people who entered thought it ended at the giant monolith with the notes for the ‘Song of Sun’ and filled with the horrific and bizarre Redeads but what most people didn’t realize was that there was another room within the chamber. Hidden, and home to an ancient and forgotten evil, just below the Monolith was a small panel that shifted then raised up. As it did 5 individuals arose. A man, two women, a girl, and a boy, if you were to look at them four things would be clear. Firstly; they had pale skin, second; their hair was jet black, third; their clothes had a regal air to them and lastly; their eyes were blood red.

These individuals were the ancient members of the Stalkaltos Vampire family. They used to be a threat back in the days of dark but when the Royal Family of Hyrule came they were hunted to near extinction. Their great power now diminished into mere ghost stories. The man was Irlov Stalkaltos, the first woman his wife Morvah, the other woman his youngest daughter Lavickta, the girl his eldest daughter Bevila, and the only son Arvhos. But of the five our main focus is the eldest daughter. Now you might find it strange that the elder daughter of the three heirs took the form of a prepubescent girl, but the elder daughter was rather vain and as such took on a younger form. Ironically enough though her attitude fit her tiny body; Irlov turned to his children. “Remember you have four hours, don’t wander too far off, and DO NOT suck up too much blood we don’t want any suspicion of our presence.” He said harshly. The children turned to their father and nodded. “Ah, ah, ah…” He said warningly they shifted then they bowed.

“Yes Father.” They all said, and with that the family began to exit the tomb as they did the Redeads shuffled away, moaning. The bat’s raised their wings and bowed, and with that the family exited the tomb powering their way out of the dirt and scattering in different directions to find sustenance for the night.

Bevila though walked down the steps of graves completely ignoring the gravekeeper who ran into his shack with surprising speed. She sighed, she was… irked. She was powerful, even more powerful than her father if she wanted she could smite him where she stood. However she was a vampire and tradition overrode personal ambition as it had led to disaster in the past with mass bloodshed and loss of various family members. She sighed, ‘Traditions stinks… sometimes I just want to go off on my own and start my own bloodline!’ She thought childishly as she walked down the path leading to the village, coming to the gate. She scanned with her blood red eyes looking with infrared vision. She instantly saw a prey, a red head with generous assets. The princess gave a silent huff, and her lips parted to show her teeth. She always loved taking blood from the pretty ones, part of her vanity, she would freely admit. She walked forward slowly lowering her lips to hide her fangs. She took a loud step and the woman paused and turned, she blinked with large blue eyes.

“Oh… hello… little one…?” The woman said obviously thrown by Bevila’s appearance. Bevila gave her a toothless smile, a sweet endearing one. “W-What are you doing out so late?”

Bevila locked eyes and she gave a slight hiss her teeth bearing. “I’m just a bit hungry,” She said before she vanished. The woman gasped then gave a muffled screamed as she felt a hand at her back and mouth. She tried to turn but the girl bit down on her neck, canine’s sinking into her veins and she was paralyzed as she felt her blood being drawn out. She stood there her mouth open, a gasping moan exiting her lips as her life was being drained away.

Bevila loved it, true virgin blood, though she didn’t mind blood from one lost either. The taste though was centuries apart, she kept sucking, drawing in more blood than she wanted, she then heard a door open and she hissed and pulled off of her prize. Wing’s emerged from her shoulder blades and she was flying up into the air and on the roof before the other person could find her.

A man was out with a lantern in hand seconds later. Bevila licked her teeth as she sat there, the blood flowing into her, circulating. “Mmmm delicious.” She purred, “That practically filled me up.” she said. When her body was fully circulated she stood ready to find someone else.

Down below Anju laid on the ground moaning gently, as a man exited the house. “Anju? Anju where are yo- Anju!” He ran toward her and saw her. Her skin was pale, sweat beaded on her head, and her breath was ragged. Anju opened her eyes and looked at the one holding her. “What happened?” he probed.

“L-Little girl… sucked my blood.” This answer was met with a bemused stare.

“A blood sucking little girl?” He said to confirm, “You sure?” Anju nodded. ‘Must be the heat, she did work rather hard today.’ He reasoned. Blood sucking children, what nonsense! Not that he would ever say that aloud. “Well come on let’s get you inside.” He said and he hoisted Anju up.

Above, Bevila was readying her eyes to scan for more prey when her left arm jerked. She paused and looked at it. It was still, so she passed it off as her imagination and craned her neck to look again when her chest throbbed. She looked down and gave a startled sound as it suddenly began to swell rapidly! She put a hand to her chest, trying to push them down but the mammary glands resisted and grew even more rapidly. She grunted as her breasts quickly became bigger than her head! They finally stopped swelling and she glared at them. The huge knockers stood, with an unnatural amount of perk, making them look like human play balls.

“Uhhh… what in-ah!” She turned as her butt began to swell become bigger. As it began to grow it also began to swallow her special silk panties the garments rubbing her butthole and pushing up into her pussy which now had large, puffy lips that were making her moan as they rubbed up and down as she wiggled her behind. “Ohhh my body! It’s… so… mnn...” She leaned forward, her breasts perching her as she stuck her butt into the air her hand reaching between her legs and her hands tearing the panties to allow her fingers into her gaping, puffy cunt.

“Ohhhh my body is so hot! Mmmm!” Bevila had this type of desire once before, when she was nearing her adulthood, her mother had taken her to meet some men. The two had fucked and sucked the men dry, in every sense of the word. It was… a stimulating and revealing experience. Though sex didn’t really appeal to her, human men were too lacking something, something she just quite couldn’t put her finger on.

Whatever it was, it was enough that she didn’t actively seek it anymore. But now she needed it, badly.

She moved to the edge, her wings appearing as she scanned the ground, panting and moaning, saliva falling from her long tongue. Her gaze scanned rapidly, the men were in their homes with other people, some playing cards, other’s drinking and a few lovers kissing. She needed some solitude; her pride would be in disarray if her family found her to be having sex with humans who would most assuredly be dominating her in her current state, at least at first glance.

Not that they would mind in a bad way, just her image would be shattered. She needed to be seen as a powerful and noble being; sex was something the peasants did when they wanted to breed or fulfill their base and carnal desires. She then saw someone walking down some steps, a boy clad in green clothes and with a sword on his back. She huffed then her wings opened and she flew up.

He was perfect.

Link muttered as he rubbed his hair under his large green hat and yawned. He was tired and so far everybody was busy being with people… well there was one more choice but that would require a Cuckoo. Thank the goddess’ those demonic birds never fell asleep. He walked to the pen that contained them and heard their cackling clucking he approached one and grabbed it raising it over his head. “CUCOCKOOOOOOO!” it screeched and it began to cluck rapidly.

Link carried it even as it flapped wildly his face one of utter boredom. He got to the roof turned and jumped, and glided on over to a blue rooftop. When he landed on it he turned. A glint appeared in his eye and he turned on the spot and spun then with a roar he threw the cursed bird.

It flew, clucking madly, and he watched as it slammed into a window and the sound of people shouting was heard. He giggled and turned, heading to jump off the roof. Suddenly something slammed into the back of his head and he fell and hit the ground painfully. He pulled his head up and rubbed it as a large bump formed under his hat.

“Ow!” He groaned and he stood up looking around for whatever hit him, though what he saw made him pause and blush. Poking out of the hole he had been heading for was a rather large white butt with black undergarments riding up it. ‘And I thought the moon was white.’ He gave a slight grunt as he felt his dick jerk at the sight, he looked away blushing. Suddenly the bottom wiggled and there was a slight squeaking then it flew toward him and he yelled as his face was buried under white and cold booty. He shouted and flailed his limbs wildly.

Bevila panted as she felt the boy struggling under her, and felt his hot breath on her butt and pussy; it made her pussy puffier and wetter and her desire grew. She saw his lower clothing and she pulled it up and ripped off his undergarments. She saw the semi erect 4 inch length. She now wondered if that was his biggest if so then she wouldn’t need to give him that much.

To quickly clarify Bevila learned a trick from her mother. If she pumped blood into a human male it would cause their sexual organs to become larger. How large it became was entirely dependent one how much blood they poured in, but she was sure she wouldn’t need to use much cause of how large he was, she watched as his length fully hardened a sizable 6 inches, not something you’d expect from a child. He promised to be a dangerous one when he was fully grown; she might need to check back in on him in another decade or two.

She opened her mouth, her fangs showing before she grabbed his leg and bit down. She felt his surprised scream but ignored it as she began pumping blood into him.

Link felt something flowing into his veins from where he was bit, and as it flowed he felt his dick suddenly swell becoming bigger and thicker his balls also swelling bizarrely enough becoming fat and heavy with cum. The exact specifics would go over most people’s head but the blood was more than just blood as it was infused with magic. Link did have magic but his magic energy was only so much. Now he was getting a huge boost to that pool of magic.

The only feeling he felt even remotely similar to this was when he'd drank a magic potion. He felt power surging through him yet also a creepy cold sensation as well. It flooded his body chilling yet invigorating him. His body spasmed for 30 seconds then she removed her fangs the wound closing up rapidly due to the magic. She stared at his length, now at a monstrous 18 inches long and as thick as her arm. His balls were also large easily the size of large fruit like a melon. “Mmmm yes.” She muttered, “Now I…” she then felt the boy still, “!?” Suddenly with a roar he pushed her up and she opened her wings and righted herself so that she was facing him the boy glared at her then turned his gaze down to his phallus and gaped.

“W-What the heck did you do to me!” He said, suddenly.

_Doo-doo-doo~!_

_Link’s penis has become the Master Sword!_

There was a silence, “Okay that was totally unnecessary…” He muttered then turned to the matter at hand, “And what the hell are you anyways!?” He raised his head and pointed at her.

“I do not have time to talk, I need sex and you will give it to me!” And she pounced, pushing him down with brutal force. His head hit the ground again and he groaned through clenched teeth. He shifted to try and throw her off but she kept on his neck, her nails sharpening into claws as she tried to position her body correctly. Her clothes slowly evaporated off, revealing her nude pale form. Link saw it and his desire to fight back began to fade. She had large breasts that were round like a ball with rather large purple nipples, each one as thick as a thumb and standing out an inch. He also caught a glimpse of her pussy, the lips large and pulsing - also a purplish color - the lips seemed to be stretching as it hovered over his cock as if widening itself to fit him.

“Mmm now… thrust…” She commanded.

“Uhhh…”

“I said thrust!”

“Why the hell should I listen to what you say?” He snapped back. She hissed and held up her clawed hand to his throat, “What? Go ahead! Stab me! If you think I’m afraid of a little impalement you got another thing coming!” He saw that she had raised herself slightly, as she pressed him even harder into the ground.

‘ _Okay if I move now she’ll maybe be disoriented, which should give me time to press the advantage. One and two and…!’_ He suddenly thrust upward into her so hard that she felt it hit her womb! Her vision blurred at the sudden action. He saw her hands slack and he pushed her up then down, pulled his dick out muttering as he did, then he ran to the hole and jumped right in. Bevila though didn’t give chase as her body jerked, her nails no longer talons and she began to masturbate furiously she moaned as she rolled around the floor her hands dug into her bulging lips. She panted as she raised her butt in the air her fingers working in and out of her slit.

Link poked his head out using his lower body to stop himself from floating out to see her rolling and writhing panting wildly, like a beast in heat. He sighed as his inner moral compass glared at him, ‘I am so screwed… though something tells me she’s older than she looks but the way she looks is… a bit disconcerting… she reminds me of a Kokiri’ He thought and he stopped blocking himself and floated all the way out his somewhat limp dick quickly becoming hard as he caught a scent. He was aware enough to realize that she was emitting the scent.

It made his head foggy and groggy, like he was dreaming. However his training as a warrior steeled him and he walked closer to the girl. He had to admit her huge wiggling butt was really distracting. Part of him was reminded once when Saria had eaten a strange magic mushroom from the lost woods and she ended up with a great big butt, she was utterly ashamed but Link had encouraged that she was just as beautiful as ever, though he never said that she was even more so, feeling that might have leaned too heavily towards a backhanded compliment, instead of the awed statement he meant to be. His enlarged length throbbed angrily, ‘Geeze maybe I should find that mushroom and use it on Nabooru.’ Again it throbbed angrily, he walked to the girl and grabbed his length and held it so it hovered over her slit.

Bevila paused as she felt his head touching her slit. She laid there then slowly lowered her hands and moved them, bracing them slightly on the ground. While she had no doubt that the boy wouldn’t move her, something inside of her told her to do so. A smart move somewhat as Link reached into his magical invisible bag and he pulled out a bracelet. The legendary Goron bracelet which enhanced his strength; a precaution, as he'd seen her strength and knew he would need just as much to combat her. He opened it then snapped it on and he felt the rush of new strength. He turned back to the strange girl and gently slid his head between her lower lips. She shuddered and he felt her push against him.

He rooted himself then grabbed her huge butt, squeezed, then gave a powerful thrust. Bevila could never prepare herself for the thrust that hit her like battering ram. 18 inches of cock slid into her womb, her butt rippled, and her hands slid forward slightly. She sharpened her nails and dug in, almost growling and wanting to turn when she felt him pull out, his dick scraping her insides. She keened and her nail’s scraped the ground and she raised her butt even higher.

“More…” She gurgled, desperately

Link began thrusting inside of her again. Powerful and rapid thrusts, each one hitting her pale bum making it ripple and turn apple red with the thrusts. She moaned and gasped with each one. As she moaned she felt a fuzzy sensation in her chest, it was… warm, like a miniature sun was burning in her. She squeaked as he suddenly slapped he bum. “O-Ow!” surprisingly it had hurt, she was about to push him back when she suddenly realized that he was now leaning on her his length sunk deep inside, hitting the entrance to her womb and she felt his hot hands on her enlarged breasts. He pulled her up, surprising her, and she felt his hands fondling and working her breast, even as he continued to thrust up into her!

The boy had to admit this was amazing, he nearly had sex as an adult but a rather jealous Navi stopped it from happening. Still, he agreed the woman didn’t seem safe to really take seriously, something about her breath stinking of booze and her clothes being heavily disheveled.

He fondled the cool breasts and nipples contrasting his hot hands. It was surprising how she was cold as ice… and her skin was definitely unusual but by far the most unusual thing was her hair and eyes. He wanted to find out what she was but asking that while he was slamming his rod into her hardly seemed appropriate. _‘Later.’_ He decided and he renewed his thrusts with more vigor. She panted and moaned like a slutty whore, shaming her noble blood and heritage.

‘ _When I’m done I’ll kill him… But this… this is so good even though it’s so dirty!’_ She opened her mouth, a hiss escaping her lips followed by a loud moan. He kept pushing her down with his angled thrusts. But the position was staring to bore her, and she wanted to see her fucker. She growled and then cried out, “S-Stop, stop!” And the boy eventually slowed down to a relatively slow but short thrusting pace and waited as she pushed and turned her body.

He gritted his teeth, wincing one eye closing as he felt his length twist around not unlike turning a cork. He looked at her face, despite it’s youthful nature he could tell it was anything but that. There was a knowing age to it… much like he did when he looked in the mirror. This fact drew his face toward her.

Belvia was surprised when the boy’s face suddenly moved toward her. In that instance she gazed at him and saw a hidden wariness; that only seasoned fighters had. His face spoke to her far more to her than any words she had ever heard. Like her he was old yet young, carried a strength that far surpassed those older than him, and had been weathered down by time. But then she saw his eyes and she understood something because it was what she saw. He was… lonely.

Something had created a hole in him and it was a hole he was looking to fill. She raised a hand and placed it on his chest. The moment she did he bristled then relaxed as she rubbed his chest and she could feel his heart beating. Despite what was happening he wasn’t afraid of her, the accelerated beats weren’t from fear, but exertion. She felt it’s warmth, a trait that few had… such people were pure of heart and saw themselves as a tool to help others. She felt a warmth at the thought that he had come back to her not out of personal gain but simply because he wanted to help. She blushed and raised both her hands to his face, cupped it, pulled it down, raised her head and kissed him. The air was still with suspense then he pushed down, kissing her hotly even as she felt her fangs brush his lower lip.

‘ _Something… is happening to me,’_ They both thought, _‘I… want…’_ He broke the kiss.

‘ _I want…’_ She looked into his eyes panting hotly. “I want you to make love to me!” She said loudly then she clapped her hands over her mouth her eyes wide with fear. Link just blinked then he adjusted his stance leaned in, grabbed her pale hands, lifted them to his lips and kissed them.

“Sure thing,” he said and he suddenly grabbed her by her waist and pulled her up. He was standing now and lifting her bodily in the air. For a second she was frightened even throwing her arms around his shoulders and pulling her body to him, her breasts sandwiching his head; he would never admit that his dick got harder AND bigger because of that, but they both felt it regardless. His fingers tightened their grip on her butt and he began to raise and lower her, slowly at first then more rapidly. The vampire princess, panted, her mouth open her tongue flopping out long and pointed. She inhaled his scent and her wetness grew as she smelt the musk that was emitting from every pore in his body.

‘ _I’m… falling in love with him!’_ She realized, and she was ashamed, her; the strongest in her family, the most proud, the most refined and above of all the most feared… falling in love with some human boy! Her family would laugh at her for this, and while her pride wanted him dead something inside of her wanted him to keep holding and loving her. It was taking her pride and slowly squeezing wanting it to give up. _‘I won’t! I’m a vampire the strongest!’_ it squeezed tighter as his hands began to squeeze and release her butt all the while thrusting even harder now!

‘ _It’s glorious! You cannot kill him! Toss your pointless pride! Love! Love!’_

‘ _I will not!’_

‘ _You must!’_ Her body was reacting her nails constantly shifting, her mouth open her teeth dripping with saliva. Then she was suddenly on top of him as he fell back she was stunned then he reached up and grabbed her large breasts and began fondling, pulling, pushing her arousal rising higher and higher!

‘ _Ohhhh… ohhhh to hell with it!’_ And she leaned in and kissed him again, a hot passionate kiss as she rubbed her breasts against his chest as he began thrusting up into her powerful and hard thrusts that smacked against her butt.

‘ _Huh… and I thought Ruto was aggressive.’_ He thought slightly amused, he had to admit though it felt similar to Ruto. Cold skin that was growing warm, the enhanced features, she had used a potion though, and the constant fight between wanting to have sex and wanting to slap him as he had deduced from her bodies constant and subtle muscle tensing. Well it didn’t matter, she needed his help and he was giving it to her. His body was tensing and his balls swelling ready to finally unload he moved his arms behind her back wrapping them and pulling her close, his muscles giving light spasms.

She could feel it, and she knew on an instinctual level that he was getting ready to orgasm. She pushed her head forward her lips at her ears hot pants filling them then, “Cum… cum inside me!” She begged.

He gave a loud growl and pushed up, his legs lifting his lower body. She could feel it hot sperm flowing into her womb, filling it, the sperm desperately seeking for eggs to fertilize only to find none. It was lucky for her that Vampires had the ability to become fertile or infertile at will, otherwise she’d find herself with a son and daughter in nine months, and find that they could become even stronger than her. Despite the fact that she was enjoying the sex she decided to not have children… not till she knew more about him anyways. But she was surprised when she felt her belly begin to swell up becoming bigger and bigger as his big balls unloaded their seed. After a minute it was over she panted, her body covered in sweat, pressing against his as he held her there silent then he sighed and released her, but she held on tightly.

“You okay?” he asked, she just nuzzled against his neck inhaling deeply taking his scent, registering it and storing it into her mind so that no matter where he went she would find him again. _‘Geeze she’s more like Ruto than I thought.’_ The Zora had done the exact same thing but she also went one more and kissed him again and it wasn’t long before they were having sex 7 more times, he had to admit after that session it took a week of gentle massages and vitality potions to get him walking again. She didn’t kiss him but she nuzzled his neck and then raised her head slightly.

“One more?” she asked and he rolled his eyes.

‘Ruto’s evil clone.’ He thought and he prepared himself for a very long session.

**-1 Week later-**

Link walked with the young Epona at his side, Malon waving good-bye tearfully while her father put a hand on her shoulder. Within the week every night he was visited by Bevila who revealed herself to be a vampire. She also revealed that within that time frame she had enforced her authority as the strongest vampire and had given her family several sets of rules to follow. She would never admit that she had done this for him but she didn’t need to, he could tell by how she looked away and fiddled with her fingers trying to hide the nervous blush on her face.

Eventually though he told her that he was leaving and while she played that she didn’t care the look in her eyes told him that she would miss him… or rather she would makes sure she didn’t even if it was in secret. In all honesty he hadn’t minded. He had said his good-byes, become a father three times, not that he knew, and had prepared himself for the long trip that he was about to embark to look for his loyal friend who had helped him through his journey.

He looked back at the entrance to the graveyard and sighed then he mounted the pony and rode off.

**-Kakariko Graveyard-**

Bevila brushed her hair back and smoothed the creases in her dress, she stood up. She had adopted a more adult body to better hide herself among humans at night. It would help with her disguise as she followed the bo-… Link she would follow him and learn more about him.

“You know honey all you need to do is say the truth and this would be much easier.” Her mother’s voice said from behind her. She paused glancing at the older vampire then she went back to adjusting her appearance. “Well good luck, I’m sure that he’ll be a nice… human. Just be sure of what you’re doing.” She said and she left.

Bevila stood there her hands turning a ball over and over then she steeled herself and headed for the exit. She hid a grin; her mother could be as condescending as she liked, Bevila was the one soon to be getting amazing sex, something her mother had been complaining about lacking for centuries. Not to mention, she knew damn well she was the most powerful vampire on the planet, who needed pride in the little things when you always had that to look to for confidence?


End file.
